Factio Liberalis
Golden|Seats1 Title = Seats in Parliament|Seats1 = |party_logo = 250px|Headquarters = Liberalia, Oleria|Affiliation = Liberal International, Free Market|Website = www.Liberalis.co.se|politics = Politics of Selucia|political parties = Political Parties of Selucia|elections = Elections of Selucia|Seats2 Title = Councillors|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Upper Chamber|Seats3 = }}Factio Liberalis (In English: Liberal Party) is a centrist political party operating in Selucia, it was founded in March 3934 to offer voters a centre ground. The party describes itself as being pro-free market and social liberal. The party was founded by Teofilo Acciai, it is currently led by Luxuria Siculus. It attracted support from students and those of centrist thinking. The party also surprisingly drew support from the scientific fields, with the party promising more science funding. The party's first elections in the same March it was founded saw it take 34.6% of the popular vote coming second, and snatching up 227 seats, only two behind the Imperial Party who won the election. History The party was founded in March 3934 by Teofilo Acciai a former air steward. Acciai joined forces with several centrist groupings and pressure groups following the dissolution of Selucia's only remaining political party. The party was placed perfectly in the centre of the political spectrum between two other newly founded political parties, the Imperials and the Labour Party. The party's first result returned them 34.6% of the popular vote and 227 seats, they opted to enter into coalition with the Factio Laboris. The party entered a slow period of decline from the mid-3930s onwards for the next two decades or so in which it slowly drifted to the centre-right under the leadership of Luxuria Siculus. The party merged with Factio Labouris in 3943 following calls to unite the left wing of politics, the left wing of Labour split off forming other parties that never really caught the public eye. In the 3944 election the party jumped to third place in the polls and became the official opposition following a coalition agreement between Factio Independens and Factio Monarcho-Conservativa. Under the leadershop Luxuria Siculus the party returned to government following a huge surge in the 3945 General Election and entered into a coalition government with Hosia and Conservatia, however this was overruled when the Coservatia opted to enter into government with the Anarchists and the Monarchists. Policies The party advocate for a free market and dislike major government intervention in the economy, they believe that spending and earnings should be balance often referred to as 'balancing the books' '''the party believes in having a secular state, but most members of the party following the '''Aurorian Patriarchal Church '''followers of '''Religio Seluciana '''do make a significant minority of the parties voters. The party believes in the welfare state, but believes it should be a safety net for those in the worst situations economically, and believes it shouldn't be a lifestyle choice to live of the state. Leadership Party leaders are elected by the party's membership using the One Person One Vote system, which is done in rounds until a candidate achieves a majority of the ballots cast. Leadership elections only take place in the event of a leader resigning, death or a leadership challenge. Electoral History Parliamentary Elections '''Status Key: * Senior Gov't - The largest party in a coalition * Junior Gov't - Junior partner in a coalition. * Official Opposition ''' - Largest opposition party in the Senate. * '''Other Opposition - In opposition, but not the largest opposition party Consul Elections